disneyfandomfandomcom-20200213-history
House of Mouse: The Return to the House
IThe Return to the House is the first episode of new revival of the House of Mouse. It aired on March 3, 2014. This was Most Likely due to Disney Bought Lucasfilm in Halloween 2012, Showing of Wreck-It Ralph on The Same Month, Frozen was Shown on Christmas 2013, and Several Other Events. Chapter 1: Welcome Back! "And now, for one of the world's most famous mice, Mickey Mouse!" Mickey was already standing on the stage of the House of Mouse, but it looked as though the house had been expanded in the audience. More chairs seemed to be here then before. "Welcome, to the house of mouse. Oh gosh, It's been a while, you know some legal troubles, problems and things." "That's an understandable" Beast sighed loudly at the table filled with stars from Beauty and Beast. " "... And while we were dealing with that, we were thinking, why not make this place a little bigger, because starting now, we're sending advertisements to other places, and new disney folks will be appearing here in the House of Mouse" There was a loud commotion. "New people, that's a little, new" Iago the parrot huffed to Jafar. "I wonder if any of them practice Hakuna Matata?" Timon brought up to Pumbaa sitting at a table with Ma and Uncle Max. "Hey, they better not be all heroes, I don't have enough space for them." Hades complained to Pain and Panic. "I Hope It's Hank Pym." Tony Stark Said. "Incoming!, oops Sorry Timon." Natasha Romanoff Replied to Timon. Timon gets Angry to Black Widow at Their Dinner. It was then that a cartoonish noise symbol appeared around Mickey's ear. The door busted open as tons of characters ran in to fill the seats and everywhere. (Various characters such as Doctor Facilier, Mike, Sulley, Zugor, Mama Odie, Stitch, Lilo Pelekai, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Preteen Sonic, Kid Tails, Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, Yoda, Thor, Indiana Jones, Nick Fury, Kermit, Miss Piggy, Walter, Quorra, Sam Flynn, Fix-it Felix, Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope, Melinda May, Elsa, Anna, Olaf, Woody, Buzz, Dipper, Mabel, Soos, Kim, Ron, Jake, Izzy, Wander, Slyvia, Tonto, The Lone Ranger, Jack Sparrow, Buford, Baljeet, Naveen, Tiana, Milly, Adison, Leo, Annie, Quincy, June, Zack, Cody, Wayne, The Slanzinki Family, The Slanzinki Family's neighbors and many characters run in). "Wow, I didn't expect so many people to come in! Well, Welcome to the House of Mouse!" Mickey said happily. They all the scattered to get seat selections. Doctor Facilier sat down next to Scar. "So, I've heard you got defeated by your henchmen, too?" Faciler said moving his chair in. Stitch just crawled up onto the cielings. Apparently, Mickey didn't see him. "Stitch! What did I say about climbing walls?" Lilo said looking up on her pet. "And now it's time for eveyone's favorite quackity quack quack band, The Quackstreet Boys!" Mickey announced. The Quackstreet Boys began peforming. Meanwhile, Donald was waiting for a few more guests to come in to greet. Two mooses ran in. "Well Hello fellas, Welcome to the House of Mouse." "Hey, eh, name's Rutt and this my brother, Tuke" Rutt said introuductively. "Hey Eh, rubber ducky; we're late for show, we got get moving, eh." Tuke said. The two moose ran off into the audience. Two more guests came in. He then was hand shaking a duo of young boys, a red haired one with a P shaped head, and a green haired boy with lopsided eyes and green hair. "Um, aren't you two a little young to go to a night club?" Donald demanded. The boys looked at him plainly. "Yes, yes we are. I'm Phineas, and this is Ferb" Ferb Wields a Light saber Pointing To Donald. "Ha-ha! Caught ya, Donald!" Ferb Impressed. "I'm telling your mom your here!" Donald yelled. A teenage girl with orange hair, a red tank top and white skirt sighed as she walked by. "Good luck with that" the girl said. Donald seemed confused. "With what?" "Trying to bust them, it never works, oh by the way, I'm their sister, Candace" as the trio entered, Donald just stared unintelligent. The Quackstreet Boys had just finished peforming. The audience applauded. Before the Beauty and The Beast Song a Shadow figure of A Girl Scout is Showned Until She Enters. A Girl Scout with Black Hair, a White Undershirt, Orange Shirt, Brown Skirt, White Socks and Red Sneakers with yellow Laces arrived. "Who is That Girl Scout?" Classic Tails Questioned. "I'm Isabella and What cha Doin'?" She Replied. "We're Ordering Something." Classic Tails Replied. "Oh, right." Isabella Answered. "I Hope Rocket Arrives." Leo said sadly And Gaston Encounter to The Little Einsteins', Thor, Natasha and Luke's Table "No Child can Ride a Rocket without Parent's Permission Like Gaston!" Gaston Answered Angrily. "But We Did Learn riding A Rocket Even without Our Parents' Permission!" Leo Said. "What's Your wish My Pointy-Headed Young Man?" Genie Questioned. "I wish for Helping, Recycling, More Friends, Money, Food and Many other wishes. For Poor countries." Phineas Answered to Genie and He Gains his wish. Before the Song starts Sonic and Tails Wait their order. "I'm Waaaaiting." Sonic tells the audience That He's Waiting. Chapter 2: The Beauty and the Beast Song "..And now, a clip from Beauty and the Beast including "Be Our Guest"!" Mike announced. "Hit it, Mike!" Minnie said quing Horace. The big screen started playing a clip directly from the movie.thumb|316px|right Be our guest! Be our guest! Put our service to the test Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie '' ''And we provide the rest Soup du jour Hot hors d'oeuvres Why, we only live to serve Try the grey stuff It's delicious! You don't believe me? Ask the dishes They can sing They can dance After all, Miss, this is France And the dinner here is never second best Go on, unfold your menu Take a glance and then you'll Be our guest Oui, our guest Be our guest Lumiere and Chorus: Beef ragout Cheese souffle Pie and pudding "en flambe" Lumiere: We'll prepare and serve with flair A culinary cabaret! You're alone And you're scared But the banquet's all prepared No one's gloomy or complaining While the flatware's entertaining We tell jokes I do tricks With my fellow candlesticks Chorus: And it's all in perfect taste That you can bet Come on and lift your glass You've won your own free pass To be our guest Lumiere: If you're stressed It's fine dining we suggest! Lumiere and Chorus: Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Lumiere: Life is so unnerving For a servant who's not serving He's not whole without a soul to wait upon Ah, those good old days when we were useful Suddenly those good old days are gone Ten years we've been rusting Needing so much more than dusting Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills Most days we just lay around the castle Flabby, fat and lazy You walked in and oops-a-daisy! Mrs Potts: It's a guest! It's a guest! Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed! Wine's been poured and thank the Lord I've had the napkins freshly pressed With dessert She'll want tea And my dear that's fine with me While the cups do their soft-shoein' I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing I'll get warm Piping hot Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot? Clean it up! We want the company impressed Chorus: We've got a lot to do! Mrs Potts: Is it one lump or two? For you, our guest! Chorus: She's our guest! Mrs Potts: She's our guest! Chorus: She's our guest! Chorus: Be our guest Be our guest Our command is your request It's been years since we've had anybody here And we're obsessed With your meal With your ease Yes, indeed, we aim to please While the candlelight's still glowing Let us help you We'll keep going Lumiere and chorus: Course by course One by one 'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!" Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest Tonight you'll prop your feet up But for now, let's eat up Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Please, be our guest! The audience all applauded loudly. ""Magnificent song of mine!" Lumiere said clapping rapidly. "I've always loved that song of your's!" Belle told Lumiere. Chapter 3: Cartoon/Credits "Okay folks, now it's time for some of our new segment titles here at the house, Have a Laugh!" Mickey said. (Before The short airs cuts to a Scene where Classic Sonic and Tails Order A Vegetable salad.) "Hey!, No one orders A Salad for Two Like Gaston!" Classic Sonic getsannoyed And answered Back. "Actually, No Adult listens to Sonic Says Like Gaston." "Wah, me and Cri-Kee won't ever have a "laugh" sitting by this guy." Mushu pointing to Shan Yu, who was sitting right next to him and Cri-Kee. Shan Yu gave off a mean face and growed at the little dragon. "Huhuh, no offense." Mushu cowarded. Mickey laughed. "Hit it, Horace" Minnie queing Horace. (Have a Laugh! ''Episode Starts: Chef Donald) (''after the cartoon) The audience applauded. "Garwsh, I sure did miss working at this place!" Goofy said to himself going over to serve Ursula. "Here you go, Mrs. Ursula, Shrimp with Dip!" Goofy giggled putting the plate on her table. "Well, that's pretty much all for today folks, me and my staff members got to go for a meeting, See you real soon!" Mickey said waving. thumb|316px|right Cast and Characters *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Bill Farmer as Goofy *Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Robby Benson as Beast *Jodi Benson as Belle *Jeff Bennett as Lumiere *Bruce Lanoil as Timon *Dave Thomas as Rutt *Rich Moranis as Tuke *James Woods as Hades *Keith David as Doctor Facilier *Ursula as Pat Carroll *Chris Sanders as Stitch *Dakota Fanning as Lilo *Robert Downey Jr. As Tony Stark/Iron Man (Speaking Cameo with The Avengers) *Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow (Cameo with Timon and Pumbaa) *Jalell White as Preteen Sonic *Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher and Kid Tails (UK Version Only) *Chris Turner as Kid Tails (All Versions except The UK Version) * Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:House of Mouse Revivial Episodes Category:Fanfictions